Heritage of the damned
by Lisa Morningstar
Summary: She woke up wrapped up in the arms of a stranger. She stared at his porcelain frame for the longest minutes of her life, and tried to pull her shattered mind together. The vision of an old women standing over her wouldn't leave her alone when she closed her eyes and this beautiful face in front of her would disappear when she had her eyes open. There was no way to win.
1. Chapter 1

REPOST! I wasn't making sens anymore...  
I'll do better this time.

xoxo  
L.M

From a far he looked like nothing more than a broken hearted man. A shell of greatness.

One might mistake him for a soft hearted youngling, drinking away his misery next to a small warm flame. A fire build by friends who were now all fast asleep in their tent's, not seeing the lonely man they had left behind. Images of a wild beerfest with drunken songs and light hearted laughter might come to mind at the sight of a slow dying fire in a clumsily build camp were this sad man was downing one bier after the other, because someone had not thought to supply whisky for the true liquor lovers.

If it were not for blank expressing on his face and his empty dark blue eyes, you might even think he was nothing more than the last man standing, pondering over the reasons for his existence in his drunken dream world. But exactly that particular expression on his unshaven face would make you hesitant. It would made you stagger back a few passes and maybe even suspect… Then after awhile, his eyes staring into nothingness that is invisible for your eyes would have had you take in his surroundings and then you would see the truth.

You would see the rusty dried blood on his left elbow, and the dark sweat spots on his dark shirt. The moon falling on his stone like face on which no tears are present and the empty beer bottles that are scattered around him. If he were to look up from the emptiness and the despair you think you saw in this lonely man, you would turn around and run.

No, this is not a lonely man left alone by his companion's to grief over whatever misfortune has come his way.  
Nor is this a heartbroken man in distress.  
If anyone would get the chance to look into his cold blue eyes and really took their time, they would see death was sitting next to a dying campfire.  
A campfire build by friends, who now all lay unmoving around it.

Klaus sat on a fallen tree log the werewolves had dragged into their camp. They had a pretty nice thing going here. Warm fire, plenty of sitting space and a buck load of beers. Perfect for a night of wolfing about, so he figured. He downed his bier and stretched.  
Too bad nothing tasty had survived his experiment, he could really go for a good massage right now. His muscles aced from the great effort he had put in killing them all. He was the most powerful creature to ever walk these grounds, but even he felt he had his limits.  
The little buggers had tried to bite, scratch and claw him down for hours almost damaging his carefully acquired clothing.  
At first he had tried to stop them, not wanting to harm his beautiful creations so early in their new life's. But after a few hours their numbers were to great and he had to put some of them down. It had calmed the lot of them for a minute or five, but the craziness resumed at an all new level after that. Blood seemed to be everywhere, and his hands were constantly filled with their beating hearts.

He grabbed for a new –not so cold- beer and popped the cap with his thumb. How could it all have gone so wrong?

He looked around to his slain army. Their lifeless body's bleeding out on the forest floor. Blood dripping from their eye sockets and every other opening their body's held. Some of them were still half turned, others looked like some horror movie turned bad. He sighed at the sight of them.

What a bloody waste. He had been SO close. He had fed them all his blood, even though it had exhausted him, and this was the thanks he got? Full blow mutiny? Neither of them had the respect to even die gracefully. They all had to goggle, scream, or puke their guts out. It had been disgusting really.

But, to be completely honest with himself, they didn't exactly have much choice in the matter.

But why?

He could not get his head around the mystery of his failure. Maybe it was the boy? Was his blood poisoned in some way?  
As Klaus took a sip of his beer he ruled that option out almost immediately. He had tasted the boy himself, apart from his smell and bad hygiene there had been nothing much wrong with him.  
The scientist in him was still roaming the many possibility's that his intoxicated brain had come up with, when suddenly his brooding companion appeared from in between the tree's. Klaus allowed himself a brief second of hope, but was quickly disappointed when he saw the young vampire was carrying nothing more than a useless carcass.

Just what he needed, another death body. Didn't the idiot know he had more than enough rotting corpses here? He was well on his way to start his own little werewolf cemetery.

The depths of his depression must have been written all over his face, cause even the young salvator seemed to be confused at the current stated of affairs. Klaus watched him throw his pet on the forest floor and began speaking. Perhaps more to himself than to the other vampire, but he need to understand.  
He needed Stefan to understand.  
'' they went rabbit, some of them I killed,'' He made a small hand gesture to the death body's around him, not being able to bare to look at them any longer then he had already did. '' some just bled out.'' Hoping his travelling mate had anything good to say he picked up his forgotten beer and walked up to the stunned vampire. ''in the end, they're all death.'' Seeing the lost expression on the other man's face suddenly fuelled his anger.

He let out a desperate cry of frustration and threw the useless beer against a nearby tree, taking some pleasure in the sound of the glass violently breaking, but it wasn't enough. He had never in his life felt so cheated, so utterly forsaken. Except maybe in the beginning of this hell.

''I did everything I was told!" He screamed at them, wishing for a sign or the strike of lightning to show him, where he had gone wrong.  
''I should be able to turn them.'' He muttered to the empty air around him, going over the events in his head with frantic speed.

Stephan was just standing there, offering no help at all as he went over the words that had hunted him for so many centuries'.

''I broke the curse, I killed a werewolf,'' He pictured the young women who had died for the cause. ''I killed a vampire,'' yes, he had killed Jenna.  
And finally, ''I killed the doppelgänger.'' He knew he had, he had felt the life drain out of katerina. No, not out of katerina, out of the young Gilbert.  
She had been nothing like Katerina, not really anyway.

He looked at Stephan for aid once more and suddenly noticed that he seemed a little bit unsteady. Not only unsteady, he looked like he knew something that Klaus did not. A very unnerving trail of thought. Suddenly the road that lay ahead became clear. Klaus shook his doubt to that dark space in his mind only he knew about and decided it was time to deal with the matters at hand.

''You look like hell.'' He finally addressed Stephan's unsteady form.

''Well, last time I checked I was dying and you wouldn't heal me.'' He did have a point there, but Klaus still wasn't sure he was going to heal the Salvator. He could, but what would be the point of doing so? He stole a glance at his first project who was now one heart short. ''I had to take him out, I had no choice. I failed you.'' His pet ripper pointed out to him, catching him fall back in the dark pit he was sitting in moments ago.

''Do what you have to do.''

Klaus considered his options but soon came to a very distressing conclusion.

''It should have worked,'' He said to the ripper acknowledging that it was not stephan who had failed him, but that it was indeed Klaus himself who had failed. He could not very well punish someone else for his mistakes, now could he?

And for that reason he found himself pouring his comrade a blood beer from his wrist. ''Bottoms up,'' He said as he handed the precious bottle over, ''we're leaving.'' It was time for plan B now.

Klaus glanced over his should to what should have been his new army. His new comrades, who would have known all the glory and power as he felt it every day in his very bones. Just like that, as quickly as he had found them, they had already left him.

''it appears you are the only comrade I have left.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Waking up

Delila woke up screaming.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she had forgotten her dream but she knew she had had it. There was no question in her mind, she had a terrible dream and her screams were justified. The elderly lady who was standing in front of her obviously had different ideas about the situation, seeing she was waving an empty bucket in the air and Delila's hair was soaked. ''you might as well go home, if all you're going to do around here is sleep _IN_the stalls!'' She said angrily to the dark haired girl who started wringing out her shirt with hands. ''I'm sorry auntie G, I can't help it.''

The older woman shook her head,''What has gotten into you lately? '' Delila bowed her head in shame, ''I'm really sorry, I just can't seem to catch any sleep at home and the last two month's I keep having these nightmares..'' Her voice trailed of and Gloria saw her eyes get that familiar cloudy colour visions would cause. She touched the girls shoulder, but it was already to late. ''He's killing her..'' the youngling whispered in a dreamy voice that wasn't all hers.

Gloria whispered a spell under her breath, and the young women was back in a flash. ''Would you at least have the decency to stay awake when I'm talking to you girl?'' Gloria said as stern as she could. The truth was she knew the girl couldn't keep her eyes open because darkness was upon them, and it was getting closer.  
She put the bucket she had emptied on the girl's head on the floor and watched her wring out her hair.

''What kind of nightmares?'' She asked the girl as soon as she got up from the soaked floor. Delila looked up at her in confusion. ''I don't know, it's like a vacuum cleaner is sucking them out of my brain the minute I wake up. '' She attempted to brush and invisible wrinkle out of her top and adverted her eyes from Gloria.

Gloria knew there was something the girl was hiding from her but couldn't quite put her finger on the problem. It was natural for her brain to fight of the shield that was placed on the memories' of her childhood friend, but the elderly witch somehow knew the nightmares were not a symptom of this. She had spoken with Delila about the situation many time's and her mind had already adjusted. The big picture was clear now, only some vague details should be missing. Non of which should be unpleasant.

The behaviour problems were also getting more prudent every day. Although Delila had always been a bit of a troubled teen (which was no surprise giving the circumstance, she never misbehaved nor was she violent. She would be silent sometimes, or she would hid away in the attic of the club but she never did anything to bother others.

She would go to bed early, went out only when her friends insisted and was always on time for work. Overall, she was just a good girl.  
The last couple of month's however, Gloria had seen a change.

Delila had become somewhat of a night animal . Gloria hadn't seen her awake during the day for few month's and at night she would stumble into the bar tipsy or plain out drunk. She wasn't aggressive or overly exited like most girls would be, but she would become disturbingly flirty and sometimes she would tell people Gloria's secret. Nobody believed her of course, some of them would think she was making a jest .. most of them thought it nothing more than the ramblings of a drunken girl.  
But every now and then a vampire would walk into the club, hungry for ancient history and this little girl would give him the opportunity to find a small part of it here. Because of her age, Gloria usually kept mostly to herself and it was needless to say that vampire visits didn't really ad to her low profile. Often she was forced to kill her little visitors, sometimes she would just scare them of with some ancient witchcraft but she knew little Delila was no match for any vampire. She had ordered Delila to stay away from the bloodsuckers, but the girl seemed fascinated. She used her knowledge of the witchy club owner to get closer to the vamps, or to avoid getting killed and until recently she had not been alone in the last department.

Now that she had no wingman it was like she was looking for trouble and wouldn't stop until she found the biggest problem around. The ironical thing was, she had already found it, she just didn't know it

Gloria observed the autumn coloured curls of the girl bounce back into place after the girl had squeezed most of the water out, but when she still didn't get an answer she decided to let it go for now ''Come out of that toilet stall girl, you look ridicules.'' Delila's brown eyes finally looked up at her in relief and the girl sprinted past her to the mirror.  
''You messed up my hair you know..'' Gloria almost laughed but did her best to hold the stern expression she had put on at waking the child, ''Well you almost missed out on your pay check with that remark..'' Without looking at the girl reaction she stalked out of the bathroom's waiting for her small protégé to follow her.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

Delila smiled at the old women's back and resumed fixing her hair. The girl in the mirror was wearing a very tired smile and some vague bags under her chocolate eyes. Her dark red hair was sticking to her face and was curly in placed it shouldn't be. She twirled a lock around on her index finger and sighed, that perm was very persistent. It had been over a year since her friend.. She couldn't remember her name, but she had been a friend and she had put in the stupid perm.

It seemed like she had been having bad hair days ever since. Her red blouse was also sticking to her body en she was dripping on her jeans ever second she kept standing here. Her shoes were somewhere in the toilet stall at the end of the hall she knew, but she still felt pretty stupid with the pink rain boots she was wearing.  
She remembered putting them on and then filling a bucket to clean the floors. Somewhere in the process of filling the bucket, walking to the first toilet, and grabbing the mop she had fallen asleep. She had sat down on the closed lid for just one second, and then everything had turned to black. Things like that were happening more often everyday now and she was getting worried.  
The council had warned her there would be days like this, but they never said there would be entire weeks in which the visions would sweep her away from her life. Nor had they mentioned the insomnia. The whole thing was really starting to get to her. At first she would cope by staying out late and drinking away some of the barrier's that were keeping the memories' locked away. It would help for a few hours and in the mornings she could write every word she remembered down. But at the beginning of the summer something had changed. The fragments she remembered weren't hers to remember it seemed. It was like she was possessed.

Delila stared deeply into her own eyes and wondered, what was it she was seeing? Suddenly a flash of yellow crossed her eyes. She immediately fell back a few passes into the toilet stall, letting out a gasp of fear. As soon as she calmed herself a bit she tried to look into the mirror again but the yellow didn't return.

While she approached the mirror again to get a closer look Gloria called out to her.  
''Stop being such a narcissistic little brat and come over here to do some mopping!''

Delila gave herself one last look over, deciding that the her mind was playing tricks on her once more and quickly made her way to the main hall to help clean the dance floor. As soon as she stepped out on the hallway Gloria pulled her away from the window with amazing speed.

''They are coming, hide.'' Delila froze. Who was coming? Where could she hid? And just like that she felt the darkness sweep through the atmosphere. Auntie G gave her a warning look and Delila flew across the dancing floor to the bar. Just before she heard the doors slam she ducked below the counter.  
She it was then that she heard his voice and her breath got stuck in her windpipe.  
''looks familiar doesn't it?''

It was him. The one who had taken Greta. As soon as she thought it, the shadow of Greta's face disappear from her mind again.

8888888888888888888

Auntie G had told her he had probably compelled her to forget about the young witch. There should have been no way for him to do so, but somehow he had. another proof of her complete uselessness. Because Delila's blood en brain were not strictly human the compulsion was slowly wearing of and she had never quit forgotten about Greta's disappearance, but the details were blurry and the face of her old comrade kept eluding her. Sometimes Delila would even forget Greta's name.

She couldn't remember him tough. It didn't matter how hard she tried, his face would always be cast in a shadow every time she tried to think of him.  
Maybe she had never seen him in person, Gloria told her he was an old vampire and that they liked to keep to themselves. The other voice she didn't know at all. The new voice sounded very surprised to see the old witch still alive and kicking. Maybe if she could see his face, she would know.

Carefully she crawled on her hands and knees to the side of the bar and sneaked a peek around the corner. She could see him talking to auntie G, almost like he was happy to see her. She was sure they had met before, but the mist in her head was trying to keep the memory shrouded. The way he moved around the room was slightly gracefully but at the same time very predatorily, as if he were stalking his pray or maybe like he was counting on someone or something to strike him down. It had been that particular trade that had attracted her attention the first time they had met, she was sure of that.

His voice was very strange, cold and distanced but somehow laced with honey.

''stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?''

Delilia ducked back behind the counter and tried to squeeze herself under the sink next to the crates of beer. Thanks to her small posture and the remarkably slow moving vampire she managed.  
She didn't think it would make much difference though. The moment she had heard him send the other one her way, her heart had been in throat. It was beating so loud now that she could hardly hear anything ells. She could see the vampire's shoes and she was sure he could hear her obnoxious heart trying to escape from her chest, be nothing happened. She didn't dare to breath out for several seconds, thinking the vampire would attack her any moment now.. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she would wake up in a few minutes and she was just having one of her wacked out visions again.

She could hear Gloria talking about the Hybrid somewhere in the back of her head, but the bloodsucker walking back and forth millimetres from her face was making it hard to concentrate on her words. She was talking about the curse, the one he had broken. The one Greta had.. Her mind went blank again.

The fear instantly forgotten Delila grinded her teeth. Dammit, it was she was hung over every day. Stupid compulsion shit. She opened her eyes and stared at the jeans moving away from her.

The feet of the booze mixing vampire suddenly disappeared. ''What is this?''  
She didn't see exactly what had just happened, but the vampire seemed to be walking away from the bar. Delila pressed her back to the cold bars of the sink and let out a soft sigh of relieve. '_'Don't move child.'' _She heard Gloria whisper in her mind, so she didn't.

She didn't move and inch.  
Delila stayed death still.

888888888888888888888

Several hours later the elderly witch and Delila were sitting across from each other on a bar stool. Delila was nursing her strained back by rubbing herself with both hands and leaning forward, while Gloria drank a glass of whiskey. ''I can't believe that guy didn't notice me.'' Delila said, still stunned by the fact.

Gloria simply sipped from her glass and gave her a meaningful look, ''ow he noticed you alright, he just didn't want Klaus to noticed you for some reason.''

Delila frowned, ''I thought this was like a Voldemort thing, or are we saying his name now?'' She watched the witch giggle and mustered up a smile of her own. Gloria had explained to her what the Hybrid was. It all sounded very familiar and she knew Greta had somehow helped this monster complete itself, but why she had done so was a mystery. Gloria believed Greta had been charmed into the whole thing, while Delila was a strong believer in compulsion. Of course Gloria would hear nothing of the sort, seeing Greta had been a very powerful witch from a very old line.

The two had discussed it for over an hour after the two vampires had had left until Gloria had put an abrupt end to the discussion by declaring she needed a drink.  
Both of them knew that the shit had really hit the fan this time.

Gloria couldn't refuse to help Klaus break his spell, nor could she help him. She had decided to watch if Klaus could get her the talisman and go from there. Delila had asked what magic it possessed but Gloria refused to tell her. Plans of getting the stone herself for Gloria were absolutely forbidden and getting near the hybrid was also a no go.

The last option hadn't been a real issue for Delila anyhow. She wanted to know what had happened to Greta but the idea of getting any closer to the freakshow that was Klaus, made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was fear for her life or the fear of discovering the truth about her best friend that was holding her back, but something surely was. ''If he finds out how to make more hybrids, all hell will break lose.''

''Why would he do that anyway? He's the most powerful thing walking this earth. Why make competition?''

Gloria smiled at her, ''He's looking for his own privet army, strength in numbers remember?''

Delila nodded. ''You think Greta is still alive?''

Gloria gave her a stern look, ''If she is, it is our duty to kill her. The counsel has already passed their judgement.'' Delila felt a shock go though her body, ''The council thinks she's still alive.'' If Greta was still alive, then they had to find her.

Gloria didn't answer her directly but took another sip of her whiskey. ''Stay away from Klaus, he is not your business. Neither is Greta.'' Delila stood up so fast that her stool fell back. ''Greta has been my business all my life, I'm not about to give up on her now.''

The old witch shot her a look that could have been fatal if it were meant to kill. ''You have no right to meddle in the affairs of a witch who is as powerful as she, you are nothing compared to her in power.'' She stood up slowly, 'Now pick that up and speak of this no more.''

Delila almost hissed in anger as Gloria turned her back to her. ''Let the witches worry about the werewolfs and vampires of this world.''

Without another word Delila stormed out of the door, slamming it shut behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaacccckkkkk! Did ya all miss me? *ducks for tomato's*  
Right..**

When Delila found her way back to Gloria's bar she already had one drink to many. Her head was pleasantly light on her shoulders and Greta's face was clear to her spirit eye once more. She didn't feel the strange cloud around her when she was intoxicated, she felt free of it's hold. She sat down at the bar, waiting for a drink when something made her look to her left. The alcohol instantly vaporized from her blood when she spotted him. He was having some kind of a privet conversation with Stefan Salvator while making an effort to clear out the bar at the same time. He hadn't noticed her, or maybe he just didn't care. That meant she still had time to make herself scares. It wouldn't be a good thing to be reunited with the big bad wolf when he was hunting, or anytime really.

But somehow Delila couldn't make herself move towards the door. She kept watching the two vampires until Stephan disappeared to the parking lot and slowly slipped a couple of bar stole's to the left.

The moment she touched his hand the darkness attacked her. She withdrew her hand as if he had stung her, unable to hid her shock she looked up at him. Finding something that resembled hurt in his eyes, making her feel guilty for withdrawing her hand. ''I'm sorry,'' she said, forcing a giggle, ''You shocked me.'' He grimaced at her and refocused on his drink, obviously not interested in a conversation.  
Delila looked around nervously, is must look as If she had just crashed and burned in a hopeless pickup attempt. She should probably cut her loses before he would catch on to her. Also, if Gloria would see her now she would get in a hell load of trouble. He hadn't recognized her in anyway, there was still time to get out, maybe she hadn't met him before.. She was no match for him if he attacked her, even in her drunken state she knew this. But the voice in the back of her head was telling her it was soon to give up.

She looked at his handsome face once more, drowning another vodka and paying no attention to her what so ever. At the rate he was downing those drinks he would be drunk in a few minutes. She would become prettier and tastier with ever sip and maybe, just maybe, he would be a bit more inclined to talk to her then.

She bumped into him with her shoulder in a playful matter to get his attention again. ''You know, auntie G told me not to talk to you,'' She smiled at him, ''So obviously I haven't been able to think of anything other than to do so all night.'' As usually the mentioning of the bar owner grabbed the vampires immediate attention. He looked up at her with a small smile on his face and played with the empty glass in his hand, ''I'm sorry kid, but you don't look related to dear old Gloria at all.'' Delila frowned at him for calling her kid, ''Well grandpa, what a sharp observation,'' she retarded, ''What tipped you of? The colour of my skin or the sound of my voice? '' Klaus straightened his back and gave her a played hurt look, ''Grandpa? Why, I don't look a day older than 25 missy albino, why would you say such a horrible thing?'' Delila couldn't help but smile at his expression, ''I'd say 30, but really, tomato tamato.'' He awarded her with an sideways smirk and leaned over to bar to fish up an old looking bottle of scotch. Without even blinking he popped the bottle open with his thumb .

Delila feint surprise and snatched the glass away from under his nose, ''Wow, that's some strong hands you've got there mate.'' She took a sip of the warm drink and shuttered, ''Geez that's strong.'' He gave her an amused look and prided the glass out of her hands, ''Bit too strong for little girls I'm afraid.'' She tried desperately to hid the fact her mouth felt like It was on fire, coughing in her hand. 'No, its just not really my favourite.'' He shot her a sceptical look and downed the drink like it was a shotglas. With a methodical motion he filled the glass with a small layer again and shoved it her way. ''Well drink up then, I've been dying for some company and my wingmen is having some family issue's at the moment.'' He brutally grabbed himself another glass from the bar and filled it, staring at her with anticipation in his eyes.

She knew he was calling her out in some twisted way and that if she backed down now she wouldn't get what she wanted, so she lifted the glass up from the bar offering him a toast, ''Well, to the idiot who left you sitting here alone then,'' he lifted his glass also and clanged his glass to hers, ''who made it possible for me to keep you company.'' she emptied it like it was tequila and noticed that it was half as bad as the first glass had been.

88888888  
_Gloria watched the scene unravel with growing anxiety .  
Delila was laughing so loud she could hardly stand up. She was supporting herself on the arm of the gentlemen she and Greta had cornered and Greta was leaning into him with a seducing smile. He wasn't looking particular worried about being caught in their web and ordered them another drink. To her great annoyance the bartender poured the small (__underage!)__ white girl a drink to, which she finished in the blink of an eye. Greta was starting to sway her body in a very inappropriate way to the music en was pulling the __generous__ alcohol buyer closer to her, almost making Delila loos her footing by the sudden lose of his solid arm to keep her steady.  
He was perfectly alright dancing with the dark beauty who was so scandalously throwing herself at him, and the tall man pushed his drink into the hands of the young awaiting Delila, who just kept grinning. ''Part like a rock star!'' She screamed with the full glass raised up in the air, earning a small cheer from the rest of the party crowed, polluting Gloria's once so glamorous club. Greta didn't seem to notice her drunken charge making a fool of herself, too busy to find ways to brush up to her victim as much as possible.  
The worry Gloria felt increased as she saw his hand slip up Greta's body in the corner of the bar, whilst he threw Delila a questioning look. The youngling didn't seem to notice though, dancing next to the bar by herself, jumping up and down. Greta pulled him to down to her on the collier of his blouse, leaving no question to what it was she was looking for, and he grinned.  
Gloria turned her head away, her stomach twisting.  
_  
8888888888888888

''So mister wrong,'' She started noticing the slight slur in her voice as he poured the next glass, ''What brings you to town?'' Klaus leaned his elbow on the bar and arced his face a little closer to hers, ''I was just paying old aunty G a visit, wondering how she keeps so young after so many centuries'.'' He was making it sound like a big secret and Delila couldn't hold back a small drunken giggle, ''You could have asked me that you know.'' He whispered in her ear, ''Ohw do tell.''

''Really good skin cream and a daily bath in the blood of maidens.''

Klaus let out an hearty laugh and poured her another glass, himself now drinking from the bottle. ''I always did wonder were all those girls disappeared to in this place. I guess now I know.'' He sat back again playing with the near empty bottle as she slammed down her drink, feeling slightly more dizzy than she had before she had entered the bar. ''Aren't you afraid she's gonna get you to?'' She heard him ask from a distance and she laughed, ''I'm hardly a maiden.'' In the back of her mind she knew that she had found her way in, and the small amount of soberness she still had in her kicked in.

She slowly leaned into him and she whispered, ''But my friend Greta, I'm not so sure about.'' She immediately saw a change in his posture. He straightened his back and narrowed his eyes at her, but she was determent to play dumb. ''One day she was here, and the next POEF.'' She made a hand gesture to emphasize the –poef- and sat back, waiting for his responds.

''Don't push your luck Delila.''

Delila stared at him with wide eyes, ''How do you know my name?'' He shot her an annoyed look, letting the black veins around his eyes show for a brief moment. ''You should listen to Gloria when she tells you to do things.'' Delila slowly got up from her bar stool, ''Do you know Greta or not?'' She threw at him, slightly wobbly on her feet from the richly consumed alcohol.

He simply rolled his eyes, ''We were having so much fun,'' He threw his head into his neck and drank the last drop of liquor before addressing her again with his vampire face, ''Now why did you have to ruin it all again?'' Delila took a step away from him, sure that this was the moment she was going to die, when someone interrupted, ''I'm sorry little lady, this poor excuse for a gentleman and me need to have a little chat.''

88888888888888888

Soon as the two hit the floor Delila ran towards Gloria. ''They'll kill each other!'' Gloria shrugged her shoulders, ''as long as they don't destroy my bar that's fine by me. '' Feeling uneasy watching the two roll over the floor she wobbled towards them. ''Stop you idiots!'' She yelled, breaking the bottle Klaus had been drinking from on the bar. The shattering of glass didn't catch their attention at all. ''Stop it or I'll..'' She forgot what she was going to say. Come to think of it, she didn't even know that guy? What was she doing?

Standing over them she saw Klaus raise a broken piece of wood up in the air, apparently attempting to stake the other vampire. Delila threw herself on him, clutching his arm, feeling it was of great importance he didn't kill the guy who had seemingly saved her for sudden death tonight. ''Stop it!'' She was reaching for the stake, struggling with him, when the wooden weapon bursted into flames.

Klaus dropped it and threw her half way crossed the bar. She hit the wall with a loud TUD, feeling her shoulder blades get crushed by the impact.

She could see Gloria towering over the two men with her angry grandma face, ''Not in my bar, take it outside!'' Klaus actually rolled of the other vampire complaining, making Delila giggle. Vampires were so funny sometimes. Auntie G was somehow colouring herself purple..

''Sweetie are you okay?''

And just like that, everything went to black.

Her head..was.. exploding.  
She knew this for a sure thing, cause the room was spinning out of control, she couldn't feel her feet, and there were two gloria's.

Both Gloria's were talking in a very angry tone about something to her. She could make out the words 'vampire' and 'burning', but the rest of it was just one long screech of a banshee. Gloria was motioning something to her but the one on the right was making the opposite sign so both of them weren't really helping.

'Gloria, please tell you sister to stop moving?'' Delila moaned while leaning of the edge of her bed, trying to hold the contend of her stomach on the right spot of her body. Both Glora's cranked up their volume, ''I'm not moving you dumb COW!'' Delila looked up at the left one with the most foul expression she could muster, ''I am not black and white, thank you.''

The Glora's began to wave her arms around,''No, you are black and blue! You're lucky that tiny brain of your is still in your body!''

Delila sneered, '' I didn't know he was going to play American football with me.'' The moment she said it she felt it, ''Ow god, I'm gonna be sick.''

Gloria quickly cleared the room and Delila vomited over the side of the bed.

She had been in the attic of the club for a day now, being waked by Gloria ever hour or so. She was both hung over and had a concussion from slamming into the wall, which made for a very bad day. The only good thing she could report, was that she had slept dreamlessly. No visions and no creepy memory's that weren't her's. Things were looking up in dreamland, of that much she was sure.

Gloria had been entertaining the vampires below, who were thankfully not aware of her present do to the silencing spell Gloria had put up. They were on the elderly woman's case all day it seemed, feeding Klaus in his obsession. Glora was still fixated on finding the pendant of the original witch, not bothering to look for a solution to Klaus's hybrid problems and the council had requested that Delila contacted them as soon as possible.

Gloria already set up the circle of lit candles and the small circle of stones for her to make the connexion, but Delila really wasn't feeling up to any barrowed magic. Better yet, she really wasn't feeling up to getting out of her bed. The soar smell of her own bodily waste was driving her out of her bed as she was thinking about not leaving it, and with a sigh she swung her legs over the edge, sitting up dizzy. Maybe if she cleaned this mess she had made, she would be able to rest in peace.

She knew her way around the attic and the little living courters Gloria had installed there, but was afraid that her moving about would alert the vampires non the less. She stepped over the nasty puddle she had made on the floor and attempted to scudder past the communication circle when something stung her foot.

''Goddamit,'' She cursed out loud immediately feeling her toe slip on the smooth surface of the floor. Annoyed she grabbed her feet, losing her balance in the act. The small thud she made when she hit the floor in the middle of the circle awaked something Delila wasn't prepared for at all.

''Good afternoon miss Mc'leering.'' Delila moaned, ''Ow hell.'' The spirits of the council appeared on the edges of the circle all looking at her in a judgemental way. ''Thank you for honouring our request, we can see you have been rather busy.'' Delila made a small sound of defiance towards the white haired women in robes but quickly put on smile when her ghost stretched out her boney hand. ''Sit up my dear.''

Delila, still lying pretty much flat on her face readjusted her body to a sitting pose and nodded, ''How do you do Celesta.'' The wrinkly face of the pale women showed no emotion as she returned her nod with a very small one of her own. ''The matter on hand is far greater than my old bones I'm afraid.'' She gestured to the other shadows in the room and the candles began burning brighter. ''The hybrid has arisen by the aid of one of her own as we all know.''

Delila had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes, ''Yeah we know, is it absolutely necessary that I join this meeting? No magic, hung over and so on?'' Celeste pulled up her eye brow an inch, silencing Delila with that simple act. She continued on as if the interruption had not taken place.

''Glora is in search of the pendant, but time is not on our side this time.'' Celesta clasped her hands together addressing the rest of the council. ''As Delila has experience, compulsion is a powerful tool that works against us every step of the way, even in the matter of Greta we cannot be sure we remain immune. '' Delila watched the shadows move uneasily at the mentioning of her failure and the doubt it had spread among the ranks. ''The choice we face now is difficult and will cost us dearly, but the side-line will not save our diminishing numbers.''

''We must act as it was written and protect our blood inheritance, with every means necessary.'' Delila closed her eyes, dreading the words that were bound to follow.

888888888888888888

The council broke apart a few hours later, leaving a very stressed Delila sitting on the floor, whipping away the dry blood from her foot. Gloria must have put the needle's there on purpose, hoping she would spill her blood and trigger the event by accident. Gloria was a very good planner, she had to give the lady that. Judging from the screaming she had heard down stairs the witch was also practising one of her favourite sports : Voodoo.

With her head still a little bit out of it and the horrible smell that was lingering in the attic now, Delila felt that she should go watch Gloria torture Stefan for a few minutes downstairs to make everything she thought was happening, was real. The screams had alarmed her at first, but Celeste had said it was nothing to worry about, revealing what Gloria had already pried from the young vampires mind. The screaming had stopped awhile ago anyhow.

The doppelgänger was alive. Hybrid mystery solved, problem solved, one might think.  
For Delila, it was just the beginning of the problem. For the doppelgänger it was a matter of time before the trouble found her to.

Praying that Klaus was a lot dumber than he looked Delila made her way downstairs calling out to Gloria, ''Auntie G, I need a bucket and a ticket to Russia!'' She wasn't really expecting a responds, but what she also wasn't expecting was a very pissed of Klaus in the middle of the bar.

Delila thought very briefly of running, but the second the thought popped up in her head, his hands were already effectively crushing her windpipe. Blackness enveloping her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Few and All :P**  
**I haven't seen any angry mails of reviews in the old storyline so I hope i didn't piss anyone off. (i saw a note saying 13 followers so i was very scared to be honest)**

**A special thank to: Britt, , Stjarna11, and alex piccinich for reading the new version:P**  
**I would also take these minutes of you time to tell you that you MUST look up these writers: Diabolo Framboise& musical freak. They write klaroline stories! (which this will be _eventually_ when Esther gets back from her little vacation in hell...)**

Klaus stood over the passed out body of the small wanna be witch. He wasn't sure on the how or the why, but the curly girl was involved somehow. The question now was 'were is Gloria'.  
He could smell the faint sense of blood on the floor and Delila obviously was expecting the witch to be here, so were was she? He sat down on an empty chair and watched Delila breathing alarmingly slow. He figured he had somehow damaged the fragile thing yesterday because Gloria went of at him for several minutes till he fled the scene, but he hadn't assumed it was a fatal injury. It was probably the chocking that did it. Maybe he should have stopped before she turned into that strange shade of blue.

He kept watching her.  
She really wasn't much to look at. Skinny legs, barley covered by the black dress she was wearing. He noted it was the same piece he had seen her in the night before , so Gloria must have taken the girl in. She looked very ''out of bed'' as they called it now a days, it was kind of charming. Like a little kitty. One of her feet was bleeding for some reason, reminding him that he was still hungry and making her look somewhat attracting.

The stanch she was spreading was a very different story.  
God that girl reeked.

He wasn't sure were to go from here. He didn't have a witch and he had a smelly girl on the floor. He could wait for her to wake up and then shake her long enough NOT to break her neck and find out where his witch was, or he could kill her. Another option was to just leave her here like before.

He felt a strange sensation somewhere in his stomach at the thought of that.

_Fine _he finally said to the emptiness of the bar.

He got up and wrapped the little smelly girl in his arms, somewhere in the back of his mind still surprise how little she really weight.  
Not caring about privacy he ran up the stairs.  
8888888888888888888888

Something was very wrong. Her troth was burning, her body was itching, hurting all over and her skin felt ice cold.  
She was hurting inside somehow. In fact it was like her blood itself was on fire. She wanted to scream out in pain but she couldn't because something was… Something was… Something was clapped over her mouth?

She opened her eyes in shock, feeling like she woke up from a nightmare. The heaving thing that was pushed against her open mouth disappeared and she was met by a pair of dark eyes. The burning continued but lessened by her heavy intake of breath and the water that was splattering on her face. Water?  
The cold she had felt on her skin transformed to wetness in her mind and she was slowly taking in her surroundings, realizing what was happening to her.

Someone was holding her close to his chest in the shower. She was staring at this someone right now, knowing him but at the same time not recognizing him. Her back was pressed against the cold shower wall and her legs were dangling next to his body, one of them draped around a pointy hip of the unknown man.  
Her arms were laying against the wall lazily, feeling heavy.

He was holding her up with an arm under her naked tights and had his forehead pressed against hers. Water running down his face, smiling at her. ''So your finally awake love?'' He said softly brushing away her wet hair with an bleeding hand.

Delila let out a small gasp as recognition at his voice hit her. She struggled for a second to get out of his arms but his grip was like an iron cage.  
The eyes moved away from her and Klaus hissed, '' Do not make me drop you.'' He warned in a low voice.

''Klaus,'' Her voice came out in a whisper, he grinned. ''Yes?'' he whispered back, making fun of her soft voice. ''Did you turn me?'' She asked slightly panicking, realizing that the burning she felt could be the effect of the change. ''As far as I know you didn't die, so no.'' He hiked her up a bit, putting his other arm under her for support. ''I did however wake you from a near coma.''

Delila snorted, ''Which you induced in the first place.'' All fear forgotten somehow. ''Why are we in the shower?''

He snickered, 'Two reasons,'' he pressed his lips in her neck for a small kiss , making her freeze in horror. ''Reason number one being: you smelled like a corpse,'' Delila readied her for the bite that was about to come. ''Number two because you wouldn't wake up even after I gave you my blood.'' He set her on the floor and was gone in a flash. Delila felt her knees give way at the sudden impact of her own weight and sunk down on the wet floor, the water still splatting on her. ''Get dressed so we can discuss the matter of Gloria!'' She heard him call from downstairs.

She looked down at her trembling hands that were now on the floor and finally became aware of the fabric that was sticking to her body. ''Just a minute!'' she called back in a very domesticated voice while crawling to the door and quickly slamming it shut.

What the hell had just happen here?

She started to pace up and down the shower, the water still running and splattering in the floor. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't know were Gloria was and there was no way he was going to keep her alive. She couldn't do what they had asked her without Gloria, she couldn't walk out of this room without Gloria. Ow god, everything had gone to hell.

She sat down on the floor trembling, wringing her hands together. He had given her his blood. What if he killed her?  
Was she going to turn into a vampire? Or maybe one of his disgusting hybrids and bleed out? Maybe he was just going to rip her apart and scatter all the pieces across the bar.  
She stared at the water shattering on the marmer floor like glass. What if Gloria was death? Who was going to take care of her? Teach her the craft? Who was going to save her from this psychopath who was.. Realization hit her. He touched her, he had touched her, given her his blood.. he had held her. Her stomach turned at the thought. She needed a shower, she needed to get home.

Without thinking she got up and stormed out of the shower, onto the attic. She grabbed the long coat Gloria had left on the leaning of the stairs and stormed trough the needles on the floor, not caring about her feet.

As soon as she left the stairs she walked into a wall. ''were do you think your going?'' he asked with a sick psychotic smile plastered on his face, grabbing her wrist. Delila wasn't sure, she just knew she had to get as far away from him as possible. ''Let me go.'' She demanded, but her voice came out in a high pitched squike immediately informing him of her fear. ''Oh, you woke up?'' His smile widened, but his eyes still spoke murder. ''That's good, cause you know,'' The sound of her wrist breaking caught up with her sooner than the excruciating pain. ''That will make this so much easier.''

8888888888888888

She screamed out in horror and tears. He simply rolled his eyes and released her to nurse her injured hand on the floor, whilst he poured himself a drink from the bar. ''Now, were is Gloria?'' He asked, not responding to tears that were streaming down her face.  
Humans were so dramatic.

She was staring at him with every bit of hatred her face could muster, but didn't seem very inclined to answer him. This disappointed him, he had been very nice to her at the beginning of this. She had tried to run after all,.. It could have been much more pleasant for her. On the other hand, this was more his style. ''You want me to break the other one too?'' He asked, hinting boredom with his voice. When she didn't respond and closed in on her once more, grabbing her left arm to make her stand up again. ''Its no trouble for me you see, I can break every bone you want.''

Without warning the little trembling hag spit in his face, ''Go to hell.'' Klaus gave her a disgusted look, ''I've been there for the last couple of decades, it really isn't much different from the place we are in now.'' He hissed her, pulling her closer to him so she had to face him. ''don't think I won't compel you, we all know I can.''  
His statement seemed to extinguish her fire a bit, her facial expression going from mad and terrified to ashamed. ''your right, it wouldn't be the first time.'' The tone of her voice was so accusing that he felt he had to release her arm, his eyes traveling to the scar on her left wrist. ''If you just tell me, we won't have to go through that again.'' The small prick of remorse toning down his violent intentions

Delila gave him a strange look. The was no anger of shame in her eyes anymore, she was just looking at him. Not trying to see his soul of contemplating his intentions, her face was simply blank. ''Gloria assigned me to be your new witch.'' Klaus couldn't help himself and started laughing, ''you are no witch, Delila.''

The table behind him caught fire.

''I know what the Salvatore has been hiding.''

Klaus stared at the flames for a second and then looked to the small curly haired girl again. ''I'm not taking you with me,'' he threatened, ''I would rather just kill you right now and get it over with.'' Delila smiled at him in a way that almost made him shiver, ''I'm afraid we don't have any choice in the matter.'' She said in a strange voice.

''Fine, go pack and meet me later on.''

The flames died instantly, not leaving a mark behind on the table. ''impressive.'' He murmured to the thing that was supposed to be Delila. She smirked at him, ''Gloria would have killed me if that table got torched.'' Klaus arched and eyebrow, ''you go from fearful to unnerving very fast, I don't like it.'' She shrugged her shoulders at him, ''You broke my wrist.''

Thinking she had a point he rolled his eyes, ''addicted to my blood already?'' he said, thinking she was implying she wanted healing. A look of disgust crossed her face, quickly covered up by her fake smile, ''I'll take stefans please.'' She shook her head, ''Who knows what would happen if I get hit by a car with your blood in my system. ''

Another fair point, he thought while grabbing another bottle from the bar.

9999999999999999999999999999 9999999

''Íf she droppes her foot, beat her to death.'' Delila tried to hid her horror at the statement, the doppelgänger was very much not doing that. ''you don't have to hurt anybody.'' Delila stepped forward trying to appeal to his common sense instead of his obviously lacking humanity, ''Klaus, you don't need any more humans involved in this.'' She said to him in a whisper. He turned to her, dragging the girl behind him like a rag doll, ''Of coarse I do love.'' She tossed him an amused smile, feeling her lunch coming up for the hundred time this evening.

''The more the merrier huh?'' She answered him and she walked toward the bleachers. Accepting that there was nothing more she could do then to sit tight.  
As soon as she sat down the bennet witch bursted into the gym. Delila almost jumped up, feeling the strange urge to run op to the dark girl and fall into her arms crying. She imagined Klaus bursting into flames by a single hand gesture of the witch the moment she saw Delila's tears. It felt like the only person in the world, that could rescue her from this hell had just walked in the room and came to snatch her from the hands of the devil himself. All she would have to do, was get up.

But she didn't get up from her seat, because the horrible truth was that the Bennet witch didn't know she was of any secneficens. No, the Bennet witch didn't even see her sitting in the dark watching Klaus ruin everything he laid his eyes on. ''Bonnie, get out of here!'' Delila saw the fear in the poster of the girl's stand and silently repeated the wish Elena had made. Yes Bonnie Bennet, please get out of here and never return, she pleaded in her mind.  
As if on cue, Rebecca came waltzing into the gym as well, with Tylar Lockwood on her arm. The realization that he was going to die had yet to come to his simple wolfie mind and Delila turn away, unable to watch anymore whilst Klaus started out on his evil master mind speech.

When Elena let out another scream Delila looked up again, wising she hadn't.

''I'm gonna make this very simple, every time I try to turn a werewolf into a hybrid they die during the transition .''

Delila knew what was coming the moment he bit his wrist. ''Klaus no!'' she called out from the bleachers, but he ignored he, pretending to plead to the Bennet to help him but really setting up one of his horrible blackmailing games. Della jumped up from her seat in attempt to stop him but she was already to late. The snapping of the werewolf's neck seemed to echo trough the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

**And a special thank to, natalieH,Kimikat19, and hirinoutaka ^_^**  
**I'm sorry I was a little slow in updating.**  
**Anyhow, goodnight! (it's 2 past midnight on a monday morning here,..)**

**L.M**

As soon as she heard the door slam, Delila ran to the previously burning table. ''Gloria,'' She whispered softy, afraid the hybrid would hear. ''Were are you?'' She asked the strange aura that was hovering in the bar. When there came no answer Delila closed her eyes, ''I know that you're here, I can't do magic.'' She could feel the elderly witch now, confirming her darkest fear. ''Please come back, I can't do this.''

The young woman began to cry as she felt the soft burning in her right wrist, the burning she knew was associated with magic.

She made her way to the attic once more, whispering the healing spell Gloria had taught her under her breath over and over. She sat down in the summoning circle, speaking the ancient words she knew by heart but that had never been hers to speak. Celesta's ghost like figure appeared before her, a soft smile decorating her face.  
She looked even older than earlier today. The hands that Delila knew to be wrinkled and stained by age, were tucked away in the pockets of an old worn out robe and her grey hairs pinned up in a tight knot. The look on her face was made to comfort but only added to Delila's distress who had started to cry her heart out at the feet of the old woman. ''What did you do to me?'' she asked the elder, sobbing so loud she could hardly make out the words.

The old woman just shook her head, ''Come come, stop crying child.'' She said softly, ''I told you what was to come earlier today, this is no surprise.'' Delila buried her face in her hands, feeling the previously broken wrist cringe in pain. ''I cannot, and surely not without Gloria.'' When she looked up Celesta had a very stern face on, looking down on her. ''You will stop this whimpering immediately and do as instructed, we have taught you enough to handle your birth right and you've brought this upon yourself in the first place.''

Delila suddenly felt anger constricted her chest, ''I do not know him,'' she slammed her hand on the floor, ''I see nothing but darkness and evil around him, we will fail in any attempt to stop this monster.'' Celesta sneered at her, ''I have seen you declare otherwise,'' She made a hand gesture to wave away Delila's objections, ''We have granted you every request you have made in the past, you cannot deny us ours now.'' Delila stood up, hissing her finally words to the head of the elders court, ''I do not remember any of these so called favours of your, but if you must insist on destroying me with this betrayal and your little game then so be it.''

The shudders in the atmosphere as the last of the bound was shattered made the room shake, knocking over ever candle creating a circle of temporary fire. ''I will honour the request of the council. But heed my words, my allegiance will never be yours again.''

When the flames died out Celesta was no longer standing in the room.  
There was only Delila, her eyes black whilst her body accustomed itself with the magic flowing into her blood. When she finally returned to her normal self, and walked towards the bed with shaking legs, she noticed the small suitcase next to the door.

The lid was open, revealing some of her jeans and t-shirts she had left in the bar after cleaning. Delila wiped away the tears from her face and turned to Gloria's closet to pack.

Only a few minutes later she stood in front of Rebacka, dressed in one of gloria's jeans and an oversized t-shirt.  
The blond vampire looked up at her in surprise from the floor, and turned her head to the side. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm your brothers new witch.'' Delila noticed how flat and emotionless her voice sounded and straightened her back proudly.

''So where is my master?'' She asked point blank.

Rebacka turned her head away from Delila and shrugged.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888

Delila watched him break. She watched him go through every feeling she imagined him capable of and more.  
Hurt, betrayal, grief, anger, pain.

It was like watching a train wreck, so awful that you just can't look away. Black veins laced his face, the one in his neck almost popping out of his skin. His golden eyes blazing with cold rage. His cloths were ripped apart from the half complete transformations he no doubt went through during the last hour. His skin torn on several places, healing slowly before her eyes. And there was blood. So much blood.

When she first entered the room, fear for the young Salvator gripped her heart and paralyzed her lungs. There were body parts all over the place and she had thought he had ripped Stefan apart with his bare hands. When he threw the unconscious vampire across the room she realized he was still in once piece, and the sick conclusion that there were more than two arms on the floor entered her mind. The scream of rage and hurt that Klaus let out as the young man hit the floor felt as if someone had emptied a cold bucket of water on her head, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  
She now understood why the blond vampire at the door had refused to enter.  
She hadn't understood why Rebecka had been curled up in the corner next to the door, refusing to speak, refusing to move, or even to call out to her brother to stop. The senseless killing and mutilation that had gone on in the basement she, her brother and Stefan had been hiding in was simply to gruesome. For a vampire, let alone for a sister.

Even Delila wasn't sure what she should feel right now.  
Relief that Stefan lived, or guilt that at least three others had died in his place? The scene should have made her scream hysterically like in a bad horror movie, but his animalistic cry's and the pain that seemed to emulate from him in waves kept her rooted to the ground. The air got stuck in her lungs as he attacked again. When Stefan stirred he immediately rushed to his side in vampire speed, snapping his neck like twig, smashing the temporally lifeless body of the young vampire to the wall on the other side of the room, head first.

Delila was horrified and fascinated at the same time, watching him bite into the lifeless body of a blond girl laying at his feel. She hadn't even seen the body before he snatched it up by the blond hairs and bit down on her neck savagely. She could see the skin rip, hear it's collar bone break by the grip of the hand that wasn't tangled up in it's hair. She refused to call it a women, making it less real to watch. Then, when he was done with it, he roared and ripped the head loos from the torso, throwing it aside with a wolflike howl.

She turned her face away from the sickening sight but could only do so for a second.

She imagined this was what Lucifer must have looked like, all those eons again, when God casted him down from the heavens to hell.

So angry, evil, destructive  
Drowning in his own despair and utterly broken.

When the rage finally ebbed away from his face and he sat down on the floor, she let out an relieved sigh

Sitting on the floor in an awkward mediating pose he fixed his golden eyes on hers, she still couldn't move though. Her body seemed conflicted and she didn't know to which impulse she should give priority. The witch in her told him to kill the abomination she was staring at, the women wanted to take him in her arms and hug the pain away, but the human in her wanted to scream. In fact every fibre in her body, magical or not, was telling her to run whilst her eyes burned from the tears the display was conjuring up with every beat of her heart.

Delila felt her legs shake as she finally got her breathing under control up and walked up to him in the black heels she had taken from gloria's. She expected him to jump up and kill her brutally for the intrusion of his prived moment, where even his sister hadn't dared to, but he just kept staring at her the black veins burning on his angelic face, blood dripping from his chin. Everything had gone silent, apart from the beating of her heart and the echoing clicking sound her heels made on the cement. The comforting clicking kept her going when he didn't move, until she was standing right in front of him.

She stood there for several minutes, waiting for him to say or done something. But he didn't move a muscle. Eventually she sank down on her knees, sitting directly in front of him with her hands in her lap.

She knew she should say something to make him feel remorse for the killing of the innocent women in this room. she had to tell him he was a monster, or a killer. Scream at him for spilling guts all over the place and cry over the loos head that was laying a few feet away from her, staring at her with death fishlike eyes. But she didn't. She just sat there, looking back in his golden eyes that were challenging her to make a move.

She noticed the fangs shrinking and the veins slowly disappearing, but he was breathing hard. She had never seen him breath, she never considered the notion that he would need to really. It was odd seeing him like this, so fragile and so deathly at once. She reached out to his chest for a reason she didn't yet truly understand when he snarled at her. The veins popped back into his face, his nose suddenly almost touching hers, making her arch back in shock.

No words were spoken at first. Taking a deep breath Delila pressed her forehead against his, quickly grabbing the sides of his head in an attempt to keep him still. She hoped he would understand, that he would think back to the shower and calm down. Surprisingly enough he didn't move, she had her eyes closed until she was sure he wouldn't attack her. When she opened them she was still looking into the dark gold his wolfside gave him, wanting to see the grey eyes she was so accustomed to for a reason she did not know she started to whisper to him.

''Your fine,'' She muttered, absentmindedly rubbing his templates with her thumbs. ''this is not you, you do not lose control like this.'' She kissed his nose like her mother would do to her when she was a child. She wanted to say that Stefan was still his friend and that love was crazy like that sometimes, but she knew the concept of it all would be lost on him. She wasn't even sure if he wanted Stefan to be his friend, but she hoped that was what had set him off.

Cause if that was it, he still had feeling somewhere and her mission wouldn't be a complete failure after all.  
Maybe, he had feelings for Greta to when he took her. She thought when she felt his bloody hand stroke her hair from her cheek and cupping her face.

It was then that she heard Stefan moan again. Klaus seemed to be ready to jump up, his eyes shooting to the place were the sound came from. Delila lost her grip on his face due to his fast turning and she grabbed on to his torn shirt, almost jumping into his lap in the process. ''Leave him, he'll be of use.'' Klaus gave her a suspicious look. His hand had already fallen to the ground.

Delila closed her eyes and send the best brain aneurism she could on it's way to knock Stefan out. The cry of pain and the silence that followed made it clear the spell had worked_. Please forgive me Stefan_, she prayed in her mind_. Borrowed magic isn't my forte_. She silently added, while pulling the hybrid in front of her closer.  
The dark veins were already back on his face but she crawled into his lap anyway, getting as close as she could to press her forehead to his again knowing that she could get through to him this way cause somehow he knew her as she knew him. ''I won't leave you,'' She said to him in the most determent voice she could muster in the mist of the chaos, ''no matter what.''  
She released his shirt, giving him the illusion he had a choice in believing her.

His eyes widened a little at the pledge. She grabbed his hand and put it against her face once more, slowly proceeding to wipe the blood of his chin with the thumb of her other hand.

They sat there for several minutes, Monster and fool in an awkward embrace, until he pulled away from her.

''Let's get cleaned up and make rebecka burn the bodies before we leave.''

Delila didn't argue.  
She quickly let her hands fall from his body en crawled away from him to get on her feet.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

The long drive to mystic falls had been silent. Klaus wasn't in the mood for talking and his sister surprisingly wasn't either. He had thought her to be extremely annoying during road trips, and had expected her to at least chat up the witch, but there was nothing. She was just sitting there, staring blankly at the scenery passing her by.  
When they finally parked in mystic falls he send Delila out to scout the small town, thinking she was an unfamiliar face. She had seemed reluctant to go, casting worried glances over her shoulder to the slumbering Stefan Salvator. Klaus wasn't sure what was the reason, but he felt he needed to kill her sooner rather then later. The promise made earlier that day sends shivers up his spine when he thinks back of her wide eyes and the strange feeling he had, that she hadn't been lying. He knew she couldn't, but the fact she remember unnerved him

He desperately wanted to compel her to show her cards. Find out what Gloria's angle had been when she left the little girl to do his bidding.

But as he watched her go, he knew he couldn't today. It would take to much, cut to deep..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tylar lockwood was an ARS.

There wasn't anything other to say about him that just that.  
O yes, and that he was a werewolf. She didn't think Klaus would really care about it, but the fact was that the boy was the only werewolf in town. And with that happy fact, he was also number one on her most hated list. Yes, he had been fairly nice to her in the bookstore, and yes he had told her very gently he had a girlfriend.. But who on earth would think she would ever fall for what was believed a highly evolved DOG. She had never been as insulted as she was right now.

And this was not the witch talking, this was pure Delila.

The whole attitude of this guy made her want jump up and punch his lights out. What an idiot, thinking she would ever hit on a.. Ow dammit, even in her mind Klaus had her going crazy.  
She wanted to ravel in the idea of being pissed off at a guy who only thought girls would speak to them because they were pretty, but she really didn't have time right now. Klaus had send her on a scouting mission, and the only vampire in town was this make believe football player who could only talk about his vampire girlfriend. Perfect.

He did sound very sweet when he told her about his girlfriend but the ''your not pretty enough to be my girl'' underlining and slightly offended her. Klaus hadn't made it any better by declaring her to be 'his' girl when she returned with the information about prank night. And now he was dragging her along into a high school…..

Of all places.

''come on love,'' He pulled her along on her arm, ''we don't want to be late and spoil all the fun right?''

Delila grunted, not in the mood for his schoolboy act but putting up no fight what so ever as he pulled her into the dark school. It was no use, she was his witch. For now anyway.

Until he killed her.****

8888888888

_Delila skipped past the bouncer ''Is Gloria in yet?'' Burt gave her an calculated look, ''Your birthday isn't till twelve, and it's past ten.'' Delila pouted and twirled one of her autumn coloured curls around her index finger. ''You let Greta in before she was 21 lots of times.'' The sturdy bouncer raise a thick eyebrow, ''Yeah that was two years ago, a lot of things have changed since then,'' he started to roam around in his pocket and handed her a small package, '' for starters there were no underage drinkers in this bar until she started bringing you along.''  
Delila accepted the package with a smile and hugged the broad black man as good as she could, ''Thanks Burt.'' The man returned her hug with a firm pat on the back,''Have a nice birthday kid.'' Delila release him and gave him a million watt smile just before she slipped past the door._

_As she made her way to the main stairs, a green wall cashed into her, smuttering her with boa feathers and kisses on both cheeks. ''Happy birthday!'' Greta screamed in her ear while making Delila jump up and down in a haze of feathers. ''What took you so long? Gloria has been guarding that cake with her life!'' Delila grinned from ear to ear, letting Greta drag her to the kitchen on her arm._

_Passing the bar she caught the eye of her new friend. He was dressed up for the night, wearing one of his flannel shirts under a black jacket. His dirty blond hair finally cut to a normal length, a playful smile decorating his pink lips. He was leaning on the bar with his forearms, raising his glass to her. She smiled shyly back at him, throwing him an apologetic roll of the eyes as Greta pulled her behind the big two way doors to the kitchen.  
_**  
888888888888888**

''Íf she drops her foot, beat her to death.'' Delila tried to hid her horror at the statement, the doppelgänger was very much not doing that. ''you don't have to hurt anybody.'' Delila stepped forward trying to appeal to his common sense instead of his obviously lacking humanity, ''Klaus, you don't need any more humans involved in this.'' She said to him in a whisper. He turned to her, dragging the girl behind him like a rag doll, ''Of course I do love.'' She tossed him an amused smile, feeling her lunch coming up for the hundred time this evening.

''The more the merrier huh?'' She answered him and she walked toward the bleachers. Accepting that there was nothing more she could do then to sit tight.

As soon as she sat down the bennet witch busted into the gym. Delila almost jumped up, feeling the strange urge to run op to the dark girl and fall into her arms crying. She imagined Klaus bursting into flames by a single hand gesture of the witch the moment she saw Delila's tears. It felt like the only person in the world, that could rescue her from this hell had just walked in the room and came to snatch her from the hands of the devil himself. All she would have to do, was get up.

But she didn't get up from her seat, because the horrible truth was that the Bennet witch didn't know she was of any importance. No, the Bennet witch didn't even see her sitting in the dark watching Klaus ruin everything he laid his eyes on. ''Bonnie, get out of here!'' Delila saw the fear in the posture of the girl's stand and silently repeated the wish Elena had made. Yes Bonnie Bennet, please get out of here and never return, she pleaded in her mind.  
As if on cue, Rebecka came waltzing into the gym as well, with Tylar Lockwood on her arm. The realization that he was going to die had yet to come to his simple wolfie mind and Delila turn away, unable to watch anymore whilst Klaus started out on his evil master mind speech.

When Elena let out another scream Delila looked up again, wising she hadn't.

''I'm gonna make this very simple, every time I try to turn a werewolf into a hybrid they die during the transition .''

Delila knew what was coming the moment he bit his wrist. ''Klaus no!'' she called out from the bleachers, but he ignored he, pretending to plead to the Bennet to help him but really setting up one of his horrible blackmailing games. Della jumped up from her seat in attempt to stop him but she was already to late. The snapping of the werewolf's neck seemed to echo through the gym.  
**  
888888888888888**

Klaus pressed her to the lockers smiling, ''So, your with the animal control now love?'' Delila prayed the metal would give way or the floor would open up to her but when it didn't she laid her hand in his neck in the most gentle gesture she could muster, ''I just didn't want you to kill the only werewolf in town before we find a way to actually break that curse of yours.'' She whispered in the sweetest voice she could find, unable to hid the slight tremble in her voice caused by the terror of his presents.  
He was slowly moving in on her, making her more uneasy by the minute, ''Is that so?'' he asked in a mocking voice, obviously amused by the shaking hand on his body and the small girl trying desperately to disappear into the locker behind her. It was no secret to him she was still working on her little scam, hiding her disgust of him, trying to cover it up with this make believe 'caring' she was holding over his head.

It wasn't like he could blame her really.  
She had to know he was going to kill her soon now, and she was prolonging the inevitable. He knew how that felt, he himself had spends years on the run for something he knew he would never escape, but he ran anyway. He just didn't like it.  
Delila should know better than to pull this trick on him, he thought, slightly annoyed by the brown glistering eyes still staring at him in an awkward still between want, fear, and confusion.

He couldn't help but smile at her as she put her trembling hand against his chest, ''Personal space anyone?'' She whispered in the dark, diverting her eyes from his finally. ''That the first time I hear you complaining about that love,'' He whispered back, slowly curling his fingers around her neck, making her stare in his eyes in fear again.

The lovely expression on her face her could still see in his memory, seeming forever lost to the fear.

Well, shit happens. Doesn't it?

''Delila,'' He concentrated his power into his words and gaze, ''Why don't you just stop moving around,'' Her hands fell from his chest, ''and tell me what it is..''

He was rudely interrupted by something smashing into him. He immediately released Delila, breaking the compulsion he was working on. He saw her snap back to herself, and an angry look settling on her face, realizing what he had been doing. He quickly looked away from her and grabbed Elena by the arm. Huffing in annoyance for the interruption, ''We have got to stop meeting like this.''

888888888888888888888888888

_''happy birthday my lady.'' He was offering her a single red rose whilst bowing for her. Delila could feel the blood rush to her face and she quickly grabbed the flower from his hand. ''Nicklaus, stop with the medieval politeness please. Everybody is watching us.'' She muttered nervously under her breath. He looked up at her with a boyish smile, ''Not until you accept my gift properly.'' Delila crudely made a small knick and Klaus finally stood upright. ''Thank you.''_

_He grabbed he gloved hand so fast she could hardly see him do so._

_''now, let's boogie.'' He whispered in her ear and he pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressed closely together they moved around on the dance floor. Delila clumsily tried to keep up with his classical footwork, but eventually gave up. ''This is not working for me Nik,'' She giggled, stepping on his toes for the 10th time in the first few minutes of the song._

_He gave her one of his winning smiles and wrapt his arm tightly around her waist, lifting her up a few inches from the floor. ''imagine how I must feel love.'' Delila laughed. ''Empowered that if you let go of me I'll be the laughing stock of Chicago?'' He let her drop down on her feet and twirled her around. ''Not exactly, but close.''_

_Delila stood still on the dance floor, her arm stretched out to him, waiting for the pull back into hir arms. ''Care to explain it to me then?'' He pulled her back rather roughly, hugging her back to his chest for a few seconds, ''Not really.'' After the next twirl they were face to face again and Gloria orchestras a waltz. Delila gave Klaus a pleading look, ''Don't make me do this?''_

_He let out a hearty laugh, ''Oke, step on my feet.'' She blinded in disbelieve. '' Are you kidding me?'' His strong arm pulling her closer confirmed that he was not. Delila wrapped her left arm around his neck and stepped on his feet, letting him take the lead._

_''We look ridiculous.'' She murmured in his ear, secretly enjoying the disapproving looks from the other guests in the club. She could feel him smile against her cheek in respond, ''Yes we look like complete idiots.''_

_Greta's voice suddenly interrupted, ''you can say that again,'' She tapped Delila's shoulder. ''It's better if I take over from here twinkeltoes.'' Delila looked up into the cobalt blue eyes of her dance partner, he just smiled._

_''I could dance with you like this forever.'' She whispered in his ear and she quickly stepped away from him._

_**88888888888888888888888**_

''Now this is fascinating, the only thing stronger than your thirst for blood is your love for this one girl.''

''STOP it!'' She wanted to scream, but no sound was coming out. She could only stared at him showing her that he was indeed the devil.

She sat down on a table, ''Why don't you just turn it of?''

''come on your humanity is killing you!''

Stefan was fighting the compulsion but he was losing. The self made stake in his hand was shaking whilst his entire body was trembling of the sheer force of the compulsion. He could hardly stand up by himself, but Klaus was determent. ''Your humanity is strong, but it's not that strong.'' He was taunting the younger vampire, trying to break his resolve to protect his love.  
Delila could laterality feel her heart breaking at the sight of it. She prayed the girl would run or maybe kill herself to save Stefan the trouble, but the dobbelganger didn't have the strength it seemed. She just stood there, rooted to her spot trying to make Klaus back off with nothing but her big brown eyes and the illusion he somewhere still had a heart.

She felt the tears stinging in her eyes, the power gathering in her hands, but she remembered Gloria's words. These people were not important, the dobbelganger was not to be protected in anyway. Klaus ripped the stake from Stefan's trembling hands, telling him to let go.  
She closes her eyes and spoke a silent prayer to 'her' asking for compassion and forgiveness, but the burning sensation in her wrist told her that is was useless, these were means to an end.  
She watched Klaus's jealous side surface once again, she at least wanted to believe it was his heart that couldn't take the fact that these people loved as much as they did. She didn't want to believe he was the devil, she could see he was, but she did not want to believe it. She wanted to keep thinking that it wasn't so.

Stephan pushed the original of him with an angry scream, Klaus snapped. Faster than the human eyes could follow they crashed into the far wall of the cantina.


	7. Chapter 7

7

''Klaus,'' She tried to interrupt him as he was clutching stefans shoulders keeping him pressed into the wall, compelling him, ''He's you friend.'' In her mind she could justify this, Stefan must not be lost to the cause, he was an powerful ally. ''Don't take his personality.'' Klaus wasn't listening to her he was just screaming to Stefan, ''Turn it of.'' Delila panicked and started to pull at his left arm to make him let go, ''Klaus NO!'' She could hear Elena scream too in the background, making her pull at Klaus harder, ''Please, he is your FRIEND, don't take away everything that makes him what who he is!''

Stefan was fighting it as hard as he could, the look on his face was one of excruciating pain. She imagined his lungs burning and his head exploding, making her scream louder, ''Klaus no!''

Klaus was like a wall, he didn't look at her he didn't acknowledge that she was there, until Stefan became completely still. Delila was still clutching to klaus's arm when he turned to answer Elena's pleads, ''I fixed him.'' He stated to her crying question as to what he had been doing. Delila felt the tears gather in her eyes and she broke. ''You monster..''  
Klaus suddenly fixed his attention on her, his eyes blazing with anger, ''I'm a VAMPIRE, you wanna see me being a monster?'' He grabbed her hair pulling her head so far back she almost tilted over, ''I think a little test is in order, don't you?'' he asked Elena. ''Ripper, perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelgangers neck?''  
Delila screamed out in horror as Stephan attacked Elena without hesitation, the tears streaming down her face freely. All was lost.

_8888888888888888888888_

''_Klaus, what are you doing.'' He reached out to touch her face, ''I just wanted say goodbye love.'' Delila felt a shiver go through her body the moment his skin touched hers. She tried looking away from him, hid away from his piercing eyes but he cubed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes again. ''Greta and I are going on a little trip together.''_

She felt like he was waiting for her to object, but she was suddenly to angry. ''Have fun then, I'll see you two when you get back from your romantic getaway.'' She tried to turn away from him but the grip he had on her face, and the arm he quickly wrapped around her torso were too strong.

_8888888888888888888888_

Klaus watched the girl sink to the floor. Her gaze fixed on his ripper, feeding on his ex girlfriend. He had released her a few seconds ago, and she had refused to move from his side ever since, watching the scene unravel. He knew he had broken her, but he didn't feel the satisfaction he was supposed to feel. Sure there was something poetic in watching Stefan sucking the girl he had hidden from Klaus, all bloody summer long, dry, but something was nagging in the back of his head. His little Delila finally had shown her true face, and soon all his problems would be solved. Still, he wasn't completely happy with the out come of this evening.

He sat crossed legged on the table and smiled in spite of himself. _'His'_It sounded strange in his head to call her that, his witch had died a long time ago it seemed and the replacement was nowhere as powerful as she had been. He wondered what would have became of Greta is he had followed that small tug in the back of his mind that night. He watched the emotionless, tears traced face of the small redhead on the floor next to him and almost hissed at himself. Ridicules.

''If she dies, you will never be able to turn anyone.'' The fake witch suddenly whispered. He stared at her in disbelieve, was she screwing with him? He bend himself down a little, to pull her roughly up by her hair, ''Really? It seems to me, that the only thing wrong her, is her not being death.''

''The curse was to drink all her blood, nobody ever said she had to die, you just assumed it.'' Klaus gave her a good shake, ''Why are you trying to save that brat?''  
The previously empty eyes flares up, still staring at the dying doppelgänger and a cold, very out of character smile formed on Delila's lips.  
''I'm not.'' She stood up on her own two feet en yanked her hair free from his grasp, leaving him with some of her dark red hair in his hand.

''Ow no?'' He grabbed her chin roughly, looking for the truth in her eyes. ''Is that why your sitting on the floor balling your eyes out?'' He stared in the depts. of her green eyes. ''I'm crying because you killed the only person in the world who ever liked you.'' The statement caught him of guard. Momentarily making him loos his grip on her face. She didn't move away when he released her, but just stood in front of him. Daring him to defend himself.

''I didn't kill anyone, I did my man a juge favour.'' He defended himself. Seeing Elena collapse from the corner of his eye, Stefan hovering over her like a starving wolf. ''You destroyed him, there is nothing left to do a favour for. He will never again feel joy, pain, fear, or love. What kind of a life is that to you?'' Delila answered him in a judging tone, balling her fists to his face.

''The one I lead on a daily basis, and my quality of life is much better that it was all those centuries ago.''

She threw him an angry look, ''you make me sick.''

Klaus felt his anger flare up again. He grabbed her by her skinny little neck, slamming her to the wall. ''Take it back.'' He felt her nails dig into his hands as she tried to pry his hand of. Her eyes were shooting fire but no sound came from her mouth. He slammed her to the wall once more, ''I'll test your theory, it better work or I'll feed you to Stefan.'' He growled at her stubborn expression.

888888888888

Delia smoothed down Elena's hair with her hands, slowly untangling some of the knots that had formed in the long brown locks. She knew she couldn't help the poor girl, not after what she had done. A small part of her wanted to wake her up and beg for her forgiveness, the other part just wanted to stab the girl and save her from what was to come. She might have saved Elena's life, but what a life would it be…

Being klaus's personal blood bank, being fed off by hundreds of disgusting werewolf's. Hybrids. Delila leaned down on the bed, her head in her hands.

What had she done? She had unleashed him onto the world with his hybrids. Even if she did kill Elena now, he would still have the girls blood. Bags full of them. She looked at the dimwit nurse Klaus had compelled to suck the girl as good as dry. ''ow god.'' She moaned to the silence.

''Why don't you just close you eyes? Sometimes it helps.'' Delila almost hissed at the sound of his voice, unforgiving as to the events of the night.  
''This was unnecessary, you could have left them alone and get the blood you needed.'' She stared at his nonchalant form, leaning against the doorframe like he belonged there. ''Well, if someone would have spoken up a little earlier, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?''

''If you weren't such a gigantic arswhole, your best friend would still be here and I would have said something before!''

He sneered, ''My best friend has been gone a long time now, I think I brought most of him back tough.'' Delila turned away from him, looking at the sleeping face of the doppelganger. ''All you did was destroy this girl, over and over.'' She whispered.

She didn't gave to look behind her to know that he was gone.

888888888888888888888888

_He continued with his goodbye speech, ''We won't be back for a while,'' he was holding her so close to him now that she could feel his breath on her face, smelling the bourbon on his breath. ''I would have taken you with me instead, but Greta's talents are better suited for the job.'' He pressed his face into her neck, slowly backing her up to the wall finally releasing her chin and slipping his free hand into her hair. ''Klaus,'' she whispered as she felt him begin to nibble at her neck. She would have mistaken the butterfly kisses and soft bites in her neck as a token of affection or mere lust on his part were it any other man, but she knew better than to think such trivial thought of a vampire.  
''don't, people will see the marks.'' He didn't seem to hear her and she was to scared to speak up, afraid Greta or Gloria would hear her and see them like this. He inhaled deeply and let out a small hiss. Strangely enough she wasn't scared that he would kill her. Something in the back of her mind was even telling her she should give in to him immediately. Her arms were even wrapping themselves around his neck whilst he was pushing her dress of her shoulder to give her a small lovebite. She gasped at the sensation knowing she needed to stop him._

_''Klaus,'' She whispered again as she carefully tried to push him of her by wringing her arms between them and pushing again his unbeating chest. ''Please,'' She pleaded as soft as she could. ''Not here, not now. '' He finally distanced himself from her neck and release his hold on her as he faced her again._

_Delila had to hold back a scream of horror when she saw his face. She had never seen him turn before, the black veins now lacing his eyes and his twisted face looked as if they were sculpted by the devil himself. All charm and beauty had become lost and replaced by a demon it seemed. She suddenly was overwhelmed by a sensation she had never felt before when around him: fear._


	8. Chapter 8

Delila slummed slightly back into her chair. ''Can you please stop doing that?'' He smirked his devil smile at her, ''I could, but it would be less fun.'' She gave him her sarcastic look in return, ''Yes, breaking at the very last second to avoid killing helpless animals, AFTER you've increased speed to make me think you want to kill them, is so much fun.'' She checked her seatbelt once more, ''On the other hand, if we do crash I could get lucky and die on the spot.'' He laid his hand on her knee, focussing his attention on the road, ''I would never kill you by crashing the car.''

She sneered at him, but entwined her fingers with his anyway. ''What are you going to do with the werewolf in the backseat?'' he shrugged and pulled his hand back from hers. ''Where did you leave your family?'' He didn't answer her, and Delila sighed. ''Why did you leave Rebekah?''

The last couple of days had been stressful for the young witch. After leaving mystiek falls, Klaus had been restless. When she arrived at the parking lot he had been in another one of his fights with the Salvator from Gloria's bar. She didn't try to break up the fight, because she knew Klaus took as much notice to her as he would to a fly, but it had been over in a second.

Damon had said a name, Mikael.

All she remembered after that, she was being hauled over his broad shoulder en thrown into the back of the van. He hadn't spoken much to her after that.  
They left Rebecka a day ago, he didn't blink when leaving his sister at the side of the road. Delila hadn't protested, much.

888888888888888888

_Being normal was harder than she had expected.  
_

_Rebecka had insisted on going shopping before the hunt, she had dragged both her and Klaus from shop to shop fitting every dress in town. After she was done spending every dime Klaus had in his pocket and compelling over 10 people for free outfits, she had turned her fashion eye on Delila. It had been one of the most horrible things that ever happened to her. Even Klaus seemed to feel sorry for her when Rebecka twirled her around in the last store, asking the store manager how 'the meat' looked._

_The blond vampire had bought her shoes with the most ridicules high heels ever invented and the shortest dress she could find. To top it all of she had bought two trucks of shirts skirts she deem suited for a lady, almost shredding all of her jeans. She had managed to save the black ones she was wearing when Klaus picked her up in Chicago cause Rebecka had decided it would 'go with anything' but other than that, there was nothing in her old chicago suitecase anymore._

_At least she had giving up on dressing her up in red because it kept clashing with her hair. Because Delila wasn't exactly a redhead, her fashion advisor hadn't tried to stick her in anything green, something she was a bit thankfull for but when Klaus had declared he hated the colour green anyway she had secretly hoped Rebecka would find something anyway.  
The whole ordeal remembered her of Greta and how she would go shopping with the girls on Saturdays. Greta would always find the best shops and things. She would convince Delila to buy all kinds of revealing outfits to wear in the club and after, they would go dancing. They went to every club Greta could smuggle her into but they would always end up at Gloria's. Her mind became clouded as she thought back at a particular night when she and Greta had gone dancing and they had met Klaus for the first time. She couldn't remember how he had looked that night, or what she was wearing, but she was sure the song she was hearing now had been playing in the background._

_She leaned against the bar whilst sipping from the drink he had bought her. The song started up slow and soft like it had that night but this time she listened closely and without thinking she started to search the crowd with her eyes for him suddenly feeling to need to know he was close. She spotted him across the room, staring at her with a strange expression on his face. There was an empty glass in his hand and there was a girl talking to him, not noticing she had lost his attention. He kept her gaze for a few seconds and turned his attention to the chatterbox in front of him once more. Absent minded she swept past the werewolf she was suppose to chat up and went to get to him. She passed Rebecka who threw her a questioning look as she stepped onto the dancefloor. The blond reached out for her arm to puller her back with a friendly gesture but Delila snatched her arm free shaking her head in a fears -no- sign to rebacka._

_The small exchange had made her lose sight of Klaus, slow dancing couples on the dancefloor blocking her sight of the spot she had seen him. She kept heading in the direction she had seen him, squeezing herself past people, but she saw he and the girl were gone._

_Klaus probably was having dinner with her right now, her being the meal._

_Delila stood still. What had just happened? She couldn't remember why she was walking over to him in the first place, and now she was surprised he was gone. Annoyed she turned around to return to her werewolf at the bar when someone grabbed her wrist._

_The volume of the song went up and suddenly she felt him behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to him so gently that she almost doubted it was him. His teeth grazing her bare shoulder assured her it was him. ''They're playing our song, aren't they?'' he said in her ear, loud enough to overcome the music but soft enough for her to think of it as a whisper.  
He sniffed her hair and then twirled her around so she was facing him, a very rare soft smile on his lips. ''Will you dance with me?'' he asked, making her believe that she had a choice in the matter. He was already laying his hands on her hips and on the small of her back pressing himself alarmingly close to her, ''Please, I'll promise I'll be good.''_

_Delila didn't answer him but leaned into him instead , enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, for the first time. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest with a content sigh. She wasn't thinking about how fast he could break her neck or how much it would hurt to be sucked dry. She wasn't even thinking about the fact that he was a murderer and how his very soul was tainted with blood. She wasn't thinking anything really, she was just feeling.  
And the feeling part was overwhelming her. She felt safe._

_She almost let out a scream when she saw him turn, ''is there a reason why our dog isn't outside yet?'' He growled in her ear and Delila felt herself stiffen_

_888888888888888888_

The hick was longer then she had expected.

The first two who came at her, he killed with deathly precision.

''Ho h oho, Christmas Is early this year fellows.'' He bellowed around the camping side with a still beating heart in his hand. Delila cowered behind him, trying not to catch the attention of the wolfs but it was an impossible task. ''I'm Klaus, and I've come to grand you all the gift of free change.'' She couldn't see his face but she knew he was having one of his messia moments and rolled her eyes, forgetting her terror for a moment. ''Stand with me, and you will never grow hungry or bored for centuries'.'' He turned to Delila, his yellow eyes shining in menace, ''Stand against me and die.''

The respond was instant, They attacked him as one.

Delila barley had time to cast the protection spell she had been whispering to herself all the way up the mountain. The bloodbath that followed was to grouse for her human eyes to follow. She closed them and prayed to the gods above to grand her strength. She only opened them after she felt his lips in her neck.  
She wished it was a werewolf for a second, wished for the nightmare to end, but his whispered broke through the dream. ''I would never give you mine, but I can offer you this one.'' When she sneaked a peek she saw he was holding a beating heart in front of her face, while hugging her to his –probably blood-soaked- chest. ''Ow god''

He smirked into her chest, ''Not quit.''  
Delila stared at the corpses at her feet and took a deep breath, ''Line up to get turned, now.'' She yelled at the top of her lungs, not knowing if he had left any alive until shadows moved toward her.

As the dark closed in on her, Delila watched Klaus bit his wrist and snap they're necks as if he were breaking wallnuts.

When he grew tired she offered him her arm. He seemed confused or a moment but bit down on the scar in her wrist after staring at her in wonder for a couple of minutes.

Delila suppressed the whine of pain and whispered to Gloria in her mind, ''It won't be much longer,, just a bit more.''

Klaus caught her just before she hit the floor and pulled her in his lap. ''I'll be more careful next time,'' She watched the tender expression on his face with surprise and reached out to him before her eyes closed out of their own accord. ''Sleeptight Love.'' She wished never to wake up again,


	9. Chapter 9

_Delila skipped past the bouncer ''Is Gloria in yet?'' Burt gave her an calculated look, ''Your birthday isn't till twelve, and it's past ten.'' Delila pouted and twirled one of her autumn coloured curls around her index finger. ''You let Greta in before she was 21 lots of times.'' The sturdy bouncer raise a thick eyebrow, ''Yeah that was two years ago, a lot of things have changed since then,'' he started to roam around in his pocket and handed her a small package, '' for starters there were no underage drinkers in this bar until she started bringing you along.''  
Delila accepted the package with a smile and hugged the broad black man as good as she could, ''Thanks Burt.'' The man returned her hug with a firm pat on the back,''Have a nice birthday kid.'' Delila release him and gave him a million watt smile just before she slipped past the door._

As she made her way to the main stairs, a green wall cashed into her, smuttering her with boa feathers and kisses on both cheeks. ''Happy birthday!'' Greta screamed in her ear while making Delila jump up and down in a haze of feathers. ''What took you so long? Gloria has been guarding that cake with her life!'' Delila grinned from ear to ear, letting Greta drag her to the kitchen on her arm.

Passing the bar she caught the eye of her new friend. He was dressed up for the night, wearing on of his flannelshirts under a black jacket. His dirty blond hair finally cut to a normal length, a playful smile decorating his pink lips. He was leaning on the bar with his forearms, raising his glass to her. She smiled shyly back at him, throwing him an apologetic roll of the eyes as Greta pulled her behind the big two way doors to the kitchen.

88888888888888888888888888

''happy birthday my lady.'' He was offering her a single red rose whilst bowing for her. Delila could feel the blood rush to her face and she quickly grabbed the flower from his hand. ''Nicklaus, stop with the medieval politeness please. Everybody is watching us.'' She muttered nervously under her breath. He looked up at her with a boyish smile, ''Not until you accept my gift properly.'' Delila crudely made a small knick and Klaus finally stood upright. ''Thank you.''

He grabbed he gloved hand so fast she could hardly see him do so.

''now, let's boogie.'' He whispered in her ear and he pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressed closely together they moved around on the dance floor. Delila clumsily tried to keep up with his classical footwork, but eventually gave up. ''This is not working for me nick,'' She giggled, stepping on his toes for the 10th time in the first few minutes of the song.

He gave her one of his winning smiles and wrapt his arm tightly around her waist, lifting her up a few inches from the floor. ''imagine how I must feel love.'' Delila laughed. ''Empowered that if you let of me I'll be the laughing stock of Chicago?'' He let her drop down on her feet and twirled her around. ''Not exactly, but close.''

Delila stood still on the dance floor, her arm stretched out to him, waiting for the pull back into her arms. ''Care to explain it to me then?'' He pulled her back rather roughly, hugging her back to his chest for a few seconds, ''Not really.'' After the next twirl they were face to face again and Gloria orchestras a waltz. Delila gave Klaus a pleading look, ''Don't make me do this?''

He let out a hearty laugh, ''Oke, step on my feet.'' She blinded in disbelieve. '' Are you kidding me?'' His strong arm pulling her closer confirmed that he was not. Delila wrapped her left arm around his neck and stepped on his feet, letting him take the lead.

''We look ridiculous.'' She murmured in his ear, secretly enjoying the disapproving looks from the other guests in the club. She could feel him smile against her cheek in respond, ''Yes we look like complete idiots.''

Greta's voice suddenly interrupted, ''you can say that again,'' She tapped Delila's shoulder. ''It's better if I take over from her twinkeltoes.'' Delila looked up into the cobalt blue eyes of her dance partner, he just smiled.

''I could dance with you like this forever.'' She whispered in his ear and she quickly stepped away from him.

''Klaus, what are you doing.'' He reached out to touch her face, ''I just wanted say goodbye love.'' Delila felt a shiver go through her body the moment his skin touched hers. She tried looking away from him, hid away from his piercing eyes but he cubed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes again. ''Greta and I are going on a little trip together.'' She felt like he was waiting for her to object, but she was suddenly to angry. ''Have fun then, I'll see you two when you get back from your romantic getaway.'' She tried to turn away from him but the grip he had on her face and the arm he quiley wrapped around her torso were too strong.

He continued with his goodbye speech, ''We won't be back for a while,'' he was holding her so close to him now that she could feel his breath on her face, smelling the bourbon on his breath. ''I would have taken you with me instead, but Greta's talents are better suited for the job.'' He pressed his face into her neck, slowly backing her up to the wall finally releasing her chin and slipping his free hand into her hair. ''Klaus,'' she whispered as she felt him begin to nibble at her neck. She would have mistaken the butterfly kisses and soft bites in her neck as a token of affection or mere lust on his part were it any other man, but she knew better than to think such trivial thought of a vampire.  
''don't, people will see the marks.'' He didn't seem to hear her and she was to scared to speak up, afraid Greta or Gloria would hear her and see them like this. He inhaled deeply and let out a small hiss. Strangely enough she wasn't scared that he would kill her. Something in the back of her mind was even telling her she should give in to him immediately. Her arms were even wrapping themselves around his neck whilst he was pushing her dress of her shoulder to give her a small lovebite. She gasped at the sensation knowing she needed to stop him.

''Klaus,'' She whispered again as she carefully tried to push him of her by wringing her arms between them and pushing again his unbeating chest. ''Please,'' She pleaded as soft as she could. ''Not here, not now. '' He finally distanced himself from her neck and release his hold on her as he faced her again.

Delila had to hold back a scream of horror when she saw his face. She had never seen him turn before, the black veins now lacing his eyes and his twisted face looked as if they were sculpted by the devil himself. All charm en beauty had become lost and replaced by a demon it seemed. She suddenly was overwhelmed by a sensation she had never felt before when around him: fear.

The physiological symptoms were immediate – she shivered, the hairs on her uncovered arms stood up and her body became rigged. The cold death she usually felt when she touches a vampire for the first time hit her like a ton of bricks.

She struggled briefly to get out of his hold, determent not to end up as one of his victims, when he started pleading with her. ''It's just me love,'' the panic that had taken over her body dissolves at the sound of his voice and she looked up at his face. The veins were retracting and his fangs seemed to disappear once more. Without thinking she stretches out her left hand and touches his face, the veins popping out immediately but this time she stood her ground.  
Klaus released a breath of relieve and pulled her body against his again, this time in a gentle embrace. She was still staring at his vampire face fascinated when he suddenly took her hand of his face. ''Delila,'' he sighed into her palm as he kissed it. ''I cannot leave without having tasted you on my lips.'' He looked down on her with his vampire eyes, clouded but hunger or lust, she wasn't sure.

''I can't leave without tasting you.'' She found herself wishing he would hold her like before again when she felt a sharp pain in her wrist. The shock almost made her jump and scream out but Klaus covered her mouth with his hand firmly the second he bit her. He had removed his arm from around her waist and was now holding her arm up to his face whilst keeping her quite with his other hand. The pain was quickly reduced to a small burning sensation, reminding her of getting her tattoo and she slumped back against the wall, watching him drink from her with his eyes closed.

He must have noticed that she had calmed down, cause he removed his hand from her mouth seconds after this and placed his free hand around her waist again, making sure there was no more space between them holding up her arm next to her head were he licked and sucked at the bloody wound he had made. He let out a small groan of pleasure when she wrapped her free arm around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

She was feeling dizzy now, his body was the only thing holding her up at his point. He didn't seem to notice at first but when her arm started to slip from his neck he suddenly let her bleeding wrist fall. The blood was still glistering on his lips and dripping of his chin when he pressed his forehead to her, ''Thank you,'' he muttered, seemingly out of breath. He licked his lips and smiled, putting his hand next to her head against the wall whilst using the other one to old her upright. ''Are you tired my doll?'' he asked taunting.

She in responds bit his neck earning a very animalistic roar from him. ''Delila, why are you making me do this?'' He lifted her up, making her wrap her unsteady legs around him, and smashed her between him and the wall again. Delila didn't know what he was talking about or why the need to make him drink from her was so great, but she knew she didn't want him to release her yet so she tangled her fingers in his hair urging his lips closer to hers so she could whisper to him.

''You don't have to go,'' She suddenly felt like it was of the greatest importance that she kept him here, something terrible would happen if she let him go with Greta and she needed to stop him. His face was now inces away from him, and all she could see were his dark eyes. ''If you stay, you can taste me whenever you.'' She pleaded to him, slowly moving her hips creating a needed friction between them to soot the burning sensation she was feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He was hissing he name with closed eyes now, squeezing her thighs so hard she was sure they would bruise. But now he was the one struggling to get out of her hold, to make her stop. 'Stop moving like that,'' he groaned but he didn't seem to hear his own command as he rubbed himself against her biting down on her shoulder. ''I'll stop if you stop,'' She breathed in his ear, feeling his hands slide up her dress.

Suddenly he pulled away and looked her straight in the eye, ''Stop moving like this.'' He said very calmly and Delila couldn't do anything ells than that. ''I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice.'' He finally pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss, her head exploded. She felt he wanted to pull back but she still had her hands entwined with his hair and she kept him were he was. ''Just one more time,'' She whispered when she finally broke the kiss to get air.  
He brushed back her hair and stared at her, his face still half turned, ''Sttt,'' She felt she couldn't utter a word. ''When I leave here, you won't remember you ever said that.'' Delila felt her eyes burning, she tried to pull him back to her for another bit or kiss but he refused. He gently let her legs slip down, putting her back on her own feet. ''You won't remember meeting me, or Greta leaving with me.''

She pushed her face into his chest, feeling the tears fall down, but he roughly pulled her face back to his. ''Look at me,'' He whispered, ''When you wake up you won't remember any of this, you hear me?'' She nodded. ''Now sleep.''

Delila closed her eyes.

Gloria spotted Klaus slip into the club from the back door. He looked like he just came back from a messy feeding session. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, his hair dishevelled and the expression on his face spoke murder. Gloria scrubbed the bar a little harder in annoyance. Stupid vampires always using her bar as some kind of bloodbank.

Greta was on him in a second, wrapping her arms around his neck closing the distance to give him a kiss, but the vampire pushed her of him. Greta looked a bit shocked but did give up. Klaus approached the bar in vampire speed, shocking the few customers that saw him do it. Gloria glared at him, '''Do you mind? Some of these people are still sober.'' Klaus did respond to her remark, ''Greta's coat please, and mine.''  
Gloria felt something in the pit of her stomach she couldn't explain, ''Leaving so early?''

The vampire sneered at her, ''Yes, or did you think I was gonna kill the beat?'' Gloria grabbed the jackets from behind the counter, ''Did you say goodbye to delia?'' When he didn't respond Gloria left the bar to follow him to the door, ''Come on darling, we're leaving now.'' Greta seemed to have no problems with that and was already heading for the door, Gloria grabbed her arm as fast as she could. ''Greta, where's delila?''

Greta shrugged her shoulders, ''Who cares? Probably making out with some guy in the back or something. It's her party.'' Klaus was already at the door, ''Come on, time is money!'' Gloria stared at him, ''don't you need to say goodbye to your friend, Greta?'' She asked, not breaking the eyecontact with Klaus.

Something in his face was scaring her. She wasn't sure what it was she was seeing but he broke the stare first. Greta kissed her cheek, ''Bye auntie G, see ya later.'' And with that they were gone.

Gloria was left standing at the door somehow knowing that later wasn't going to be anytime soon in every sense of the word.

She found Delila later in the ally behind the back door. She was sitting on the floor, clutching her wrist and crying without end.  
Gloria asked her what was wrong but the crying girl just shook her head, ''I don't know.'' In the three days that followed, it was the only thing she said to Gloria.

He felt like suffocating.  
Every day since he had taste her blood he felt like he was going out of his mind.  
Nothing seemed to clench the thirst. When he finally sank his teeth into the neck of the dobbalganger he felt it immediately.

The first time he turned, his body burned.  
It burned in the fire of a thousand suns at once and he knew someone felt it to. He knew something was wrong.  
When his first hybrids died he knew, someone felt them die with him.


End file.
